My Heart Belongs To You Forever
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: As school ends for summer vacation 18 year olds Katie and Kelly want to have the best summer with their boyfriends. Soon do they find out though, it’s not the summer they were hoping for.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school and it was only a couple minutes left before summer vacation officially began. Everyone was anxious about it starting, especially Katie, Torrie, and Kelly. They planned a vacation with their boyfriends Randy, John, and Evan that all six of them would go to California for the summer.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Kelly said with a smile.

"I know, we're going to have so much fun in California." Torrie said.

"Yeah with tanning, surfing, pushing Kelly off a boulder." Katie said.

"Hey! I thought we settled our problem weeks ago." Kelly said.

"We did but you still threw my bracelet into a birds nest and the damn bird stole it." Katie said.

"It was an accident! I was trying to take it off put it wouldn't and when it finally did I accidentally shook my wrist and it flew into the nest." Kelly said.

"It still was important, Randy gave it to me and you let a bird steal it." Katie said.

"I'm sorry." Kelly said as she looked down.

"It's okay, Randy got me another one yesterday." Katie said with a smile.

"Aww, he's so sweet." Torrie said.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky." Katie said as her smile widened.

"I'm so lucky to have Evan, he's so goofy but I love him to death." Kelly said with a smile.

"I love John too even though he's a stubborn ass sometimes. Like a month ago while at a football practice he got a concussion and he insisted that he was fine enough to play at the game the next

day." Torrie said as she rolled her eyes.

"John is just plain nuts." Katie said with a chuckle.

"I totally agree." Kelly said as she laughed.

Torrie laughed.

"I know." Torrie said.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Yes no more school!" Katie yelled before she ran out the door.

"Katie!" Torrie and Kelly yelled and laughed before they chased after their friend.

Katie started laughing as she kept running until she bumped right into her boyfriend Randy Orton.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Randy asked with a chuckle as he put his arms around Katie.

"Getting exercise and trying to get out of this school." Katie said as she laughed.

Torrie and Kelly came up to Randy and Katie as they tried to catch their breath.

"Katie you have to learn to stop being so fast." Torrie said.

"Yeah, seriously." Kelly said.

"Sorry." Katie said with a chuckle.

Evan Bourne and John Cena then came up behind Kelly and Torrie and put their arms around

their girlfriend's waists.

"Hey Evan!" Kelly exclaimed as she turned around in Evan's arms and kissed him.

"Hey sweetheart." Evan said with a smile.

"Hey Tor." John said as he kissed Torrie on the cheek.

"Hey honey." Torrie said with a wide smile.

"You know it's the start of summer vacation and we're spending it in this school." Katie said.

"Well then…let's get out of here." Randy said before he picked Katie up and put her over his shoulder.

"Haha…I have a great view of your ass right now." Katie said as she laughed.

"Katie you keep laughing like crazy, I think you've had way too much sugar today." Kelly said with a chuckle.

"Well I have a mountain dew voltage, a double chocolate chip muffin, and skittles after I took them from Jeff Hardy." Katie said with a laugh.

"We have got to keep sugar away from her." Torrie said to Kelly with a laugh.

"Tor I think after years of knowing Katie we should know that we can't keep her away from

sugar and her crazy laughing fits." Kelly said with a chuckle.

"I swear those are hilarious." Torrie said.

"I remember when she almost fell of the bed while we were trying to do a project because she was laughing too hard." Kelly said.

"Our best friend is hilarious." Torrie said.

"I agree." Kelly said with a laugh as they finally exited the school.

"So tomorrow morning we meet at the airport?" Evan asked.

"Yep." John said.

"Randy, Katie?" Torrie asked.

She turned to see Randy tickling Katie as she leaned on his car laughing like crazy.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"Tomorrow morning we meet at the airport to go to Cali." Kelly said.

"Sounds good ." Randy said.

"Yeah what…he…said." Katie said in between laughter.

After a couple minutes everyone left to go home and to get ready for their trip to California.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day at the Airport**

Kelly and Torrie were talking as they sat down in chairs while John and Evan went to the

Dunkin' Donuts in the airport for food.

"I wonder where Katie and Randy are." Torrie said.

"I have no clue, I tried texting Katie but she didn't text back." Kelly said.

Soon Katie appeared wearing a hoodie and the hood was pulled over her hair.

"Katie why…" Kelly started but was quickly interrupted.

"I woke up late and my hair's a mess. Anyone who takes my hood off is dead." Katie said as she took a seat between Kelly and Torrie.

"I see Katie is being her usual grumpy self in the morning." Torrie said.

"Where are John and Evan?" Randy asked.

"Right behind you." Evan said with a smile.

"Katie's going to need coffee fast." Randy muttered before he took a seat.

"Is Katie a little grumpy?" John teased as he looked at Katie.

"Shut up." Katie said before she took a sip of coffee after Evan handed her a cup.

"You know after that coffee sets in she'll be jumping around like crazy." John said.

"Yeah but Katie's more fun when she's in a good mood." Torrie said.

After a couple minutes they were finally on the plane and heading to California.

"I'm so bored." Katie, Torrie, and Kelly said at the same time.

The three looked at each other since they were sitting in the same row then started laughing.

"I love it when we do that." Torrie said as she continued laughing.

"Me too." Katie said.

"Hey you three keep it down, John, Evan, and I are trying to sleep." Randy said from behind the girls since the guys were sitting behind them.

"Oh shut up Randy." Kelly said.

Randy got up from his seat and stood at their row then glared at the girls.

"Randy you look so cute when you're angry." Katie said with a smile.

"Randy don't try to argue with them, you're going to lose." John muttered.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked as he glared at John, getting angrier.

"Aw now you look even cuter Randy." Katie said.

Randy sighed then sat back down and tried to get some sleep.

"Hey let's start singing." Torrie said.

"Good idea." Kelly said before the Katie, Torrie, and her starting singing 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson and they continued singing different songs throughout the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours later the plane arrived in California.

"Kelly wake up." Evan said as he shook her shoulder gently.

Evan, Randy, and John were trying to wake the girls after they feel asleep when they got tired from singing for an hour.

"Great when we want them to sleep they don't but when we want them awake their asleep." Randy said frustrated.

"Why don't we just carry them?" John asked.

"How do you expect us to carry our bags and them at the same time?" Evan asked.

"John your idea and you're strong you should carry Torrie and all of our bags." Randy said with a smile.

John glared at Randy.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life." John said.

"Fine then lets pour water on them." Randy said.

"That's a good idea but we should be prepared to run." Evan said.

John nodded then grabbed a water bottle and Randy and Evan grabbed a water bottle as well. They all gulped at the same time before pouring water on Katie, Kelly, and Torrie then ran.

The girls jumped up after feeling the cold water on their bodies.

"EVAN!"

"JOHN!"

"RANDY!"

"You had better call your mom and say goodbye because I'm going to kill you John Felix Anthony Cena!" Torrie yelled as she stormed off the plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe they won't notice us." Evan whispered as Randy, John, and him held newspapers over their faces.

All of a sudden Randy felt his newspaper snatched from his hands and saw Katie glaring at him.

"They're over here!" Katie yelled.

Kelly and Torrie marched over then snatched Evan's and John's newspapers from them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kelly yelled at Evan.

"I don't know…I was told I was dropped on my head once or twice." Evan said.

Torrie grabbed a newspaper then started smacking John with it.

"I can't believe you would pour water on me!" Torrie yelled.

"You girls wouldn't wake up or we had to go to water pouring." Randy said.

Katie glared at Randy.

"Now you look cute when you're angry." Randy said with a grin.

Katie continued glaring at Randy before she started hitting him like crazy with her bag.

Evan smiled then pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket.

"I got you chocolate Kelly." Evan said as he held it up.

"With Raspberry filling…aw you're off the hook." Kelly said as she hugged Evan with a wide smile on her face.

"You got chocolate and didn't tell us!" John yelled.

"Hey you and Randy should have thought about it yourselves!" Katie yelled as she continued hitting Randy.

"Yeah idiot!" Torrie screamed as she continued hitting John.

"Katie please stop…I'll buy you a box of cordial cherries." Randy said.

"Really?" Katie asked with a smile as she stopped hitting Randy.

"Really because I know how much you love them." Randy said with a smile.

"I love you so much." Katie said as she hugged Randy.

Torrie looked at Kelly and Katie then at John.

"Well what are you going to get me?" Torrie asked.

"Um…nothing." John said.

"You jackass!" Torrie yelled as she smacked John on the head.

John sighed.

"Fine I'll get you chocolate covered strawberries." John said.

"Thank you." Torrie said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they got the hotel and to their rooms.

Kelly looked at Evan.

"You okay? You look like a little pale." Kelly said.

"Yeah I'm fine, ready to go to the pool?" Evan asked.

"Yeah I just need to decide wither I want to wear my pink bikini or my black one with the white polka dots." Kelly said.

"I pick the pink one." Evan said.

"I thought so." Kelly said with a smile before she went into the bathroom to change.

A couple minutes later Kelly came out wearing black shorts and a black tank top over her bikini. She put her sunglasses on as Evan grabbed two towels then they went downstairs to the pool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear you two tan way too much." Torrie said as she looked at Katie and Randy lying on two lawn chairs tanning.

"Tor we can help it if we are able to get good tans." Katie said.

"Come on John lets grab a raft and go around the pool path." Torrie said.

"I thought we were waiting for Evan and Kelly before we got on the rafts." Randy said.

"Well they're taking to long so I'm going now." Torrie said before she grabbed one of the rafts they rented before and started on the water path around the pool.

"John come on!" Torrie yelled before she disappeared behind a rock wall.

John sighed before he grabbed a raft then was about to get into the water when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." A light brunette color haired woman said.

John smiled.

"It's okay, I'm John." John said with a smile.

"I'm Nicole." the girl said with a smile.

"I better get on my raft." John said before getting into the water.

"Would you mind if I lied on my raft next to you down the path?" Nicole asked as she held her pink raft.

"No, not at all." John said with a smile before he got on his raft and went around the path with Nicole.

_She seems like a nice girl. Hopefully Torrie doesn't see us or else I'll have to listen to one of her jealous screaming sessions. _

Randy looked at John and Nicole then at Katie.

"Looks like John has his eyes for someone." Randy said.

"No he doesn't Randy, John's with Torrie and I'm sure he doesn't and I sure don't want to hear her ranting in jealousy." Katie said.

"I thought you and Torrie were best friends." Randy said.

"We are Randy and have been for years but I'm so tired of her bitchiness sometimes." Katie said.

Katie saw Kelly and Evan then waved them over.

"Hey Kel, Evan." Katie said with a smile as she sat up.

"Hey, where are John and Torrie." Kelly said with a smile as she took off her shorts and tank top and lied them down on a chair.

"Well Torrie got tired of waiting for you two and decided to go by herself and John got a new friend and went with her." Katie said.

"A new friend?" Kelly asked.

"Don't ask and don't say anything to Torrie please." Katie said as she stood up and stretched.

Randy got up and stretched as well then grabbed a raft.

"Well lets go in then." Evan said as he grabbed a raft and watched as Kelly did as well then they went on the water path.

Katie was about to grab a raft but Randy kicked it away.

"Hey!" Katie yelled as she glared at Randy.

"I thought you would want to ride together on one raft." Randy said with a smirk.

Katie smiled then watched as Randy got on then pulled her up and into his arms. She kissed Randy as they went under a small waterfall.

**Next Time: While on a ride around California Evan and Kelly get into an accident and learn something heartbreaking. John and Nicole get closer and Katie finds out something she wasn't expecting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Katie woke up and moaned as she felt Randy shaking her shoulder. She punched his shoulder and tried to get more sleep but Randy kept shaking her shoulder.

"Randy if you don't stop shaking my shoulder I swear to god I will kick you below the belt." Katie warned as she raised her voiced and glared at Randy.

"But I want to…" Randy stopped when Katie kneed him in a sensitive area.

"Now let me sleep." Katie said as she closed her eyes.

"That was so mean." Randy said then moaned.

"Then let me sleep." Katie muttered.

Randy glared at Katie as he held the item in his hand.

"I'm trying to figure out what this is." Randy muttered.

Katie looked over and was shocked to see the pregnancy test that she had taken before. She never found out if it was positive or not because Randy was complaining that he had to get into the bathroom before he peed his pants. Katie shook her head.

"That's not mine." Katie lied.

Randy let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank god." Randy said.

"We just got here, maybe the cleaning person hasn't emptied our trash yet." Katie said.

"Yeah that's the second thought I was thinking." Randy said.

"Is it positive?" Katie asked.

"What?" Randy asked as he looked at Katie.

"The test…is it positive?" Katie asked.

"Why do you want to know, it's not yours." Randy said.

"I don't know…just got curious." Katie muttered as she rolled onto her side and stared at the wall with a worried look on her face.

Randy got up then went into the bathroom then put the pregnancy test into the trashcan then started the shower.

"Want to join me sweetheart?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face as he came out of the bathroom with his shirt off and stood next to the bed.

Katie looked at Randy before she shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm really tired." Katie muttered.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired okay? Can't I be tired for once?" Katie asked as she stood up and stormed into the bathroom.

She locked the door then walked over to the trashcan then bent over and grabbed the pregnancy test out of it. Katie took a deep breath in then heard a knock on the door when made her even more nervous.

"Katie sweetie, I need to take a shower." Randy said.

"Hold on." Katie said as she finally looked down at the test.

She closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from a couple seconds Katie let the test slip from her hand and into the trashcan then opened the bathroom door.

Randy looked at Katie and put a hand on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked with concern in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, just take your shower." Katie said as she walked over to the bed.

Once she heard the click of the bathroom door being closed she grabbed a pillow and held it close to her as she cried.

"_I'm pregnant!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was wearing black shorts, a white sleeveless shirt, and white shoes as he worked out. He lifted the weights up and onto the bar before he sat up then grabbed his water bottle. John then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

He recognized the voice the second it entered his ears.

"Hey Nicole." John said with a smile.

"How are you? You look pretty good working out." Nicole said with a smile.

"I'm good and thank you." John said with a small chuckle.

Nicole moved a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear then stood in front of John.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not really sure I'd have to ask Tor…" John stopped when he was interrupted by Nicole.

"I'd love to see a movie with you and maybe have some dinner afterwards." Nicole said.

"Are you asking me out?" John asked.

"No, it's just a friendly offer." Nicole said with a smile.

"Well then there's no harm in that, I guess I could get away from Torrie for a night and go see a movie and get something to eat." John said.

"Good, meet me in the lobby at eight." Nicole said as she turned and left with a small smirk on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly and Evan laughed as they talked while driving around California to look at everything around.

Kelly giggled then kissed Evan on the cheek before pointing at a beach.

"Can we please stop and walk on the beach?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"Sure." Evan said with a smile as he pulled into the parking lot of the beach.

They both got out and started walking along the water of the beautiful beach in California.

"You are so beautiful you know that?" Evan asked as he pulled Kelly into his arms and held her tightly before softly putting a kiss on her temple.

"You are so sweet, you know that?" Kelly asked with a smile as she enjoyed the feeling of being in her boyfriend's arms.

"I think I've been told a lot lately actually." Evan said with a chuckle.

Kelly laughed.

"You are so hilarious, it's one of the things I love so much about you." Kelly said.

"You forgive easily that's what I love about you." Evan said.

"Forgive easily? Why do you say that?" Kelly asked.

Evan didn't say a work as he picked Kelly up then threw her into the ocean.

"Ah! Evan!" Kelly yelled.

Kelly laughed as Evan jumped off a rock and into the ocean with her.

"Jerk." Kelly said as she splashed water.

"Meanie." Evan said as he splashed Kelly back.

"But I forgive you." Kelly said with a smile.

"I love you." Evan said as he put his arms around Kelly.

"I love you too." Kelly said before she kissed Evan on the lips.

After twenty minutes Evan and Kelly returned to the car and started driving back to the hotel.

"That was a lot of fun." Kelly said with a smile.

"I agree Kel." Evan said with a smile as he put an arm around Kelly's shoulders as he continued driving.

Then all of a sudden someone started driving really fast towards them and Evan in a desperate attempt to keep him and Kelly safe turned the wheel but ended up driving onto a bridge. The car soon went off the bridge and crashed into a pole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Kelly woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around bleary eyed then saw a doctor come in. Kelly rubbed her eyes then closed them before opening them again.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Okay…is Evan okay?" Kelly asked with concern.

The doctor looked at Kelly with sadness on her face.

"Miss I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…" the doctor paused.

"What is it? Is Evan okay?" Kelly asked with panic in her voice.

"I'm sorry but he has brain cancer."

Kelly looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembling.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"It's in it's late stages, it looks like he only has a month or two to live. I'm sorry."

Kelly looked down.

"No, this can't be happening! No!" Kelly yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The doctor left as Kelly started crying like crazy.

"This is just a dream it has to be just a dream." Kelly cried before she lied back in her bed as she continued crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie, Torrie, Randy, and John ran into the hospital after hearing that two of their friends were in a car crash. Katie immediately ran up to the main desk and looked at the nurse with tears in her eyes.

"Where are they?! Where are my best friends?!" Katie cried.

"Katie calm down." Randy muttered.

"Calm down? I won't calm down! Evan and Kelly are in the hospital!" Katie cried.

Randy looked at Katie before he hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Could you please just tell us where Barbie Blank and Matt Sydal are?" Torrie asked.

"Miss Blank is in 202 and Mr. Sydal is in 221." the nurse said.

All of them ran straight to the elevator then went up to the second floor. Katie and Torrie went to Kelly's room and Randy and John went to Evan's room.

Katie opened the door then saw Kelly crying like crazy and staring at the ceiling.

"Kelly!" Katie cried before she ran over and hugged her friend.

"Oh my god Katie it's horrible…it can't be happening." Kelly said as she sobbed.

"We know but you're okay." Torrie said as she came over and sat down on a chair.

"Okay?! I'm not okay and I'll never be okay ever again!" Kelly cried.

Katie looked at Kelly and could tell something was going on that Torrie and her didn't know about.

"Kelly what's going on?" Katie asked.

Kelly looked at Katie for a second before she closed her eyes and continued crying. She was going to lose Evan, her everything, and she could possibly only have thirty-sixty days with him.

"Kelly?" Torrie asked with concern in her eyes.

"Everything! I had everything planned for us!" Kelly cried.

Kelly was planning to one day marry Evan, follow her dreams, watch Evan follow his, have kids. Everything she had planned Evan was with her and now everything was ruined.

"Everything!" Kelly cried out.

Katie had tears in her eyes. She hated to see Kelly breaking down like she was and she didn't even know why. She knew one thing though Kelly would need both her and Torrie.

"Kelly please tell us what's going on." Torrie said gently.

Kelly sat up then looked down as she continued crying.

"Evan has…he has…" Kelly stopped then started sobbing again.

Katie on one side of the bed next to Kelly and Torrie sat on the other side as they gently rubbed Kelly's back to give her comfort in her time of grief.

"We'll help you Kelly just tell us what's wrong." Katie said.

Kelly sobbed then opened her eyes.

"Evan has only two months to live…he has brain cancer." Kelly said as her voice cracked before she started crying harder.

Katie and Torrie both burst into tears the moment they heard what Kelly said then hugged her as the three all had a group cry over Evan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy looked down as he sat in his chair. Both him and John were just told by Evan that he had cancer and didn't have that much time to live. With Evan asleep it gave him time to think about his good friend and Katie.

"God I can't believe what happened today." Randy said.

"Me neither. I can't believe that in only two months or less we could be losing one of the greatest friends we ever had." John said.

"I really don't want to believe it, Kelly has to be having an emotional breakdown." Randy said.

"God I feel so bad for her." John said.

John then felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled his cell phone out then saw a text from Nicole.

"I'll be right back." John said before he left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey John where are you?_

John sighed before he called Nicole.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicole, sorry I couldn't make it." John said.

"Where are you?"

"In the hospital, my friend got into a car accident and found out he has brain cancer." John said.

"Oh my god that's horrible."

"He only has two months to live. I'm really sorry I stood you up, maybe we could try another date." John said.

"Yeah that would be nice and I'm so sorry about your friend."

"Thanks, he's a really good friend so it's pretty rough." John said.

"If you need me just give me a call, I wouldn't mind talking to you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." John said.

John hung up when he spotted Torrie walking over to him.

"Hey." Torrie said softly.

"Hey, did you hear?" John asked.

Torrie nodded then hugged John.

"I can't believe it, I really can't. I couldn't stay with Kelly any longer because see her breakdown so bad killed me." Torrie said.

"She's losing Evan you can't blame her for being so upset." John said.

"I'm so glad I'm not losing you." Torrie muttered.

John looked at Torrie.

"What? Evan's dieing and that's all you can think about? That you're not losing me?" John asked as he glared at her.

"No wait John I'm not saying that…John where are you going?" Torrie asked as she watched John walk away.

"I'm getting away from you, I just don't want to talk to you right now." John said.

Torrie sighed before she sat down on a chair and tears started to fall from her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy knocked on the door gently then peeked his head in.

"Hey." Randy said softly as he looked at Katie and Kelly.

"Hey Randy." Katie said as she let Kelly rest her head on her shoulder so she could have some comfort.

Randy felt awkward as he stared at Katie and couldn't believe what he was about to ask.

"Um…Katie can I talk to you alone?" Randy asked.

Katie looked at Randy.

"Randy I have to stay with…" Katie stopped when Kelly interrupted her.

"No it's okay Katie. I want to go see Evan anyway." Kelly said.

Katie nodded then watched as Kelly slowly walked out of the room.

"What is it?" Katie asked as she turned to look at Randy.

Randy took a deep breath in.

"Are you pregnant?" Randy asked.

"What?" Katie asked as she gulped.

"Katie I've been thinking about pregnancy test from before and how you were acting about it. Are you pregnant?" Randy asked.

Katie looked into Randy's eyes then nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"You are?" Randy asked in complete shock.

"Yes I'm pregnant." Katie said.

Randy looked down trying to take deep breaths as he sat in complete shock.

"Randy?" Katie asked.

Then in complete sadness and shock Katie watched as Randy got up and left the room without saying a word. She looked down then put her hands on her stomach before she let the tears in her eyes fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly looked at the door then put her hand on the handle. She froze wondering if she would be able to handle seeing Evan after hearing that was going to die. She didn't want to believe it, she wanted to believe that after chemotherapy that he would be fine and that he would live. Kelly hesitated before she turned the handle and opened the door.

"Evan." Kelly whispered as she walked into the room.

Evan moaned softly before he moved his head then opened his eyes. He gulped when saw Kelly's face. It killed him to her face pale with dry tears on her cheeks.

Kelly looked at Evan for another second before she ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay Evan." Kelly said.

"Kelly…" Evan stopped when Kelly interrupted him.

"No it's going to be okay, we're going to live happily ever after." Kelly said with a small smile.

"Kelly you know we're not." Evan said feeling tears in his eyes.

"Yes we are! Yes we are Evan because after you beat cancer we're going to get married, follow our dreams, and have kids. We have a future together Evan." Kelly said.

"Kelly I'm not staying in the hospital." Evan said.

"What?" Kelly asked as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I can't stay here, there's nothing they can do for me." Evan said.

"That's not true, they will find something." Kelly said.

"Kelly stop living on false hope." Evan said.

"Evan you're going to live!" Kelly cried.

"No Kelly I'm going to die!" Evan yelled.

"Don't say that!" Kelly cried.

"It's the truth Kelly." Evan said.

"No…no!" Kelly yelled.

"I'm going to die and there's nothing anyone can do." Evan said with emotion in his voice.

"But…Evan!" Kelly cried.

"I'm going to die!" Evan cried.

He paused before he looked down.

"I'm going to die." Evan said as his voice cracked.

Kelly let out a sob before she ran over to Evan and hugged him.

"I swear…I'm going to make these last two months…the best of your life." Kelly muttered between her sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly looked Katie as she sat on her bed. Katie's been staying in her and Evan's room since she was confident that Randy didn't want anything to do with her and the baby.

"It's going to be okay Katie." Kelly said as she sat down on a chair that was on the balcony.

"I know, I can be a single mother. You really shouldn't be worrying about me anyway." Katie said.

"Well I don't really want to worry about Evan's cancer because I just don't want to think of him dieing." Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

Katie looked at Kelly then got up from her chair and went over to Kelly before she hugged her.

"It's hard, it really is Katie. I've been trying to not think about it but every time I look at him I can't help but think he's going to die. If not today then tomorrow or the day after." Kelly said.

Katie hugged Kelly tighter.

"Kelly don't think about that. Just be lucky for the time you have with him now because I hate to say it soon there will be no time left." Katie said.

Kelly nodded then with the little strength left in her body she stood up and wiped her eyes.

"You're right Katie, I need to really try. Take a camera, go all over the place, act silly like Evan and I always do, and take pictures of our…final moments together." Kelly said.

Katie looked at Kelly with sympathy, her friend looked like she was about to break down.

"Kelly I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Katie said.

"I am too…god I wish you and Randy were talking because I could really get a good laugh if you snapped at him right now." Kelly said.

"Well I'm about to go find him, do you want to watch? I most likely will yell at him." Katie said.

"No thanks. I have to go get ready, Evan and I are going to the carnival." Kelly said.

Katie smiled a little then hugged Kelly.

"Have fun." Katie said.

"I really will try, I'll text you later." Kelly said.

"Okay. Thanks again for letting me stay here for a couple days, I would have stayed with Torrie so you and Evan could be together more but I couldn't get a hold of her." Katie said.

"It's okay, I really needed a friend." Kelly said with a small smile.

Katie gave Kelly one last hug before she left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie sighed as she started walking back to her and Randy's room. She didn't even know if he got a new room or left but she just continued walking anyway. They needed to have a long talk about their baby that was on the way. Katie just hoped that Randy would want to be in the baby's life so their child wouldn't have to grow up without a dad and she didn't even know if she could afford being a single mom. She stopped when she got to the room then took a deep breath before key card into the slot then opened the door.

Randy was lying on the bed when he heard a click and sat up as he looked at the direction of the door. He gulped then looked down as he saw his girlfriend Katie closer to him.

"We need to talk." Katie muttered.

Randy continued looking down.

"Katie I think we should take a break from each other." Randy said.

Katie looked at Randy with shock then it suddenly turned into anger.

"A break?! You think we should take a break?!" Katie yelled.

"Katie calm down." Randy said as he finally looked up at Katie.

"No I won't calm down because you expect me to accept taking a break when we have a baby on the way." Katie said.

"That's why Katie! Do you actually think I'm ready to be a father?! I'm only eighteen! " Randy yelled.

"So am I! Did you for a second think how this is affecting me too? I'm the one that is pregnant, I'm the one who has to deal with the fact off getting huge, giving birth, and if you're not by my side, I'm going to be taking care of a baby all by myself! I'm not ready to be a mother, not even close but I have to get ready to be one because in nine months I'm going to be one wither you're with me or not. I hope you are though."

Randy looked at Katie before he grabbed his bag.

Katie felt tears in her eyes. Everything she just said went through one ear and out the other, Randy could care less about her or their baby.

"I'm sorry." Randy said before he walked to the door.

Katie gulped then heard the door open.

"Once you walk out the door it's over." Katie said.

"Katie…I just need time. Please, you know I love you but this is huge and I don't know if…if…" Randy paused.

"If what?! If you want the baby? Well guess what I have a baby inside of me, I don't have the time to wait for you to come back." Katie said.

"Then what do you expect me to do?!" Randy yelled.

"Stay with me! I know it's hard Randy and I know it's unexpected but I got over the surprise of it days ago because I knew what I needed to do. I needed to take care of this baby." Katie said.

"I'm just not ready to take on all of this." Randy said before he walked out the door and closed it.

Katie closed her eyes then looked down as her tears poured out of her eyes. She went up to the door then put the lock on the door before sliding down to the floor.

Randy stood outside of the room as he looked at the door. He had a hand on the handle as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Randy muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan smiled at Kelly as she ate a piece of cotton candy. They were at the carnival and he could tell that Kelly was worried about him even though she wasn't saying anything.

"Kel you don't have to worry about me." Evan muttered softly.

"Evan please just don't bring that up. We're here to have fun not worry about anything." Kelly said.

Evan nodded then smiled a little before he kissed Kelly.

"I love you." Evan said.

Kelly looked up at Evan as she hid the tears in her eyes.

"I love you too forever and ever. You will always be in my heart Evan." Kelly said.

Evan then saw teddy bears at a squirt gun game and smiled widely.

"I bet I can beat you at that game." Evan said.

Kelly shook her head then smiled.

"I bet you that you can't." Kelly said.

"Well then lets go play the game and see who the loser is." Evan said.

Kelly giggled before she took Evan's hand and they walked over to the game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John smiled a little as he watched Nicole walk over to him. They were in a park and John was sitting on a bench.

"Hey." John said with a smile.

Nicole smiled as she sat down next to John.

"Hey, I'm glad you decided to see me. I missed you." Nicole said.

"I missed you too, we had a lot of fun back in the pool." John said.

"Yeah…so do you have a girlfriend?" Nicole asked.

John looked at Nicole. He hasn't talked to Torrie since Evan was in the hospital and that was days ago. That didn't mean they weren't dating though, they never actually broke up.

"No." John muttered.

He could believe he just said that but for some reason it felt right to say. Yes he loved Torrie but sometimes he got irritated by her bitchiness and he did need a break.

"Good, I was hoping you didn't but I am surprised. You're a very good looking guy." Nicole said.

"And you're a very good looking woman." John said.

John looked over then saw an ice cream truck.

"Would you like some ice cream?" John asked.

"Yeah, I would love some." Nicole said before she stood up and went with John to the ice cream truck.

After a couple minutes they sat back down on the bench and started eating their ice cream.

"How's your ice cream?" John asked.

"Very good." Nicole said.

John smiled then smirked before he took his spoon and flicked his ice cream at Nicole. He didn't plan for the ice cream to land of Nicole's chest though.

"I'm so sorry." John said.

Nicole chuckled softly then glared at John.

"You are so dead." Nicole said.

John got up then started running as Nicole chased him. All of a sudden John tripped on a stick and fell down onto the ground. He turned onto his back only to feel Nicole fall of him when she tripped as fell.

"Ow…are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, sorry for falling on you." Nicole said.

John looked into Nicole's eyes and felt his heart start to beat faster and faster. He then sat up a little and kissed Nicole passionately on the lips before he felt Nicole kiss back.

The whole time the two were kissing they didn't notice that John's girlfriend Torrie Wilson saw them kissing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Evan and Kelly were on the way back to the hotel.

"That was so much fun." Kelly said with a giggle.

"I agree, I haven't had so much fun…well this year anyway." Evan said with a laugh.

Kelly laughed then looked at the backseat where all her prizes were.

"Thank you so much for winning all of the prizes for me." Kelly said.

"It was worth it, I love seeing you smile. You're smile would light up a dark room." Evan said.

"Aww, Evan you are so sweet." Kelly said then kissed me on the cheek.

"I know. I have to ask you something." Evan said.

"What is it?" Kelly said.

"Do you love me more then ice cream?" Evan asked.

Kelly moaned.

"Evan you can't make me chose between you and ice cream. That's not fair." Kelly said with a pout.

Evan chuckled.

"I'm sorry but you do look cute when you pout." Evan said.

"Thank you." Kelly said with a giggle.

When they stopped at a red light Kelly noticed a wedding chapel. She looked down thinking about her dreams of marrying Evan, the love of her life, being ruined. Kelly looked up then at Evan.

"Evan?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah?" Evan asked.

"Will you marry me?" Kelly asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I made a change with this story and you can read the change on my profile page. Enjoy this chapter and please review :D**

* * *

Evan looked at Kelly with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Will you marry me?" Kelly asked.

Evan looked at Kelly. He knew she was only trying to hold onto the slightest hope that they would be together forever. Even after being told by doctors that it was near impossible for Evan to live Kelly still had it in her heart that he would make it.

"Kelly I'm dying. There's no hope for me, you need to stop thinking there is." Evan said softly.

"Evan please all I ever wanted was to be your wife. Marry me before it's too late please." Kelly pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Evan looked down and closed his eyes as he tried to not let the tears in eyes fall. He took a deep breath in then let it out before he looked over at Kelly.

"Do you really want to do this?" Evan asked.

"Yes I really do, please Evan I'm begging you." Kelly said as she wiped away a tear.

Evan looked again then nodded.

"Okay. I'll marry you." Evan said.

Kelly sobbed before she reached over and hugged Evan.

"I love you." Kelly said.

"I love you too Kelly." Evan muttered as he held onto Kelly.

When they pulled away Evan turned into the parking lot of the wedding chapel then they went out of the car and went in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie sat on the bed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. After Randy left her she didn't know what she was going to do. She had a baby on the way and no one to help her. Randy left, her parents didn't know, and she didn't want to bug Kelly with her problems when she had bigger things on her mind. Tears filled Katie eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Katie asked herself.

She looked down at her flat stomach then put her hand on it. Katie closed her eyes then let the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this." Katie muttered.

Katie got up with an idea in her mind then grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She walked into the elevator then went downstairs before she went out the door to her car. Katie continued crying as she got into her car and turned it on before she started driving. After 15 minutes Katie walked into the clinic and looked around trying to think about if this a good idea or not. Did she really want to get an abortion?

"_You have to do it Katie, you can't do all of this by yourself."_

Katie signed the papers then handed them to the nurse.

"A doctor will be with you in a minute." the nurse said.

Katie nodded then sat down on a chair and stared at the floor as she wiped away tears that were falling from her eyes. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Katie asked with a trembling voice.

"Katie."

Katie felt more tears in her eyes when she heard his voice.

"Randy what do you want?" Katie asked.

"Where are you?"

"Why do you care? I'm pregnant with your child and you could less about me or the baby." Katie said.

"Katie I'm so sorry about what I did to you but you have to listen to…"

"I have to listen?! No you have to listen to me! I hate you for being a damn jerk and leaving me right after you got me pregnant! I hate you Randy Orton so just leave me the hell alone" Katie yelled.

"Katie just listen to me, it's about Kelly!"

"No I won't…wait Kelly?" Katie asked.

"Yes Kelly. Evan just called me and they're getting married."

"What? Why are they getting married?" Katie asked.

"Kelly's trying to get all she wanted, everything she's planned for her and Evan before it's too late."

Katie stood up.

"Oh my god." Katie muttered.

"Where are you I'll pick you up."

Katie told Randy the address but didn't bother telling him it was an abortion clinic because she didn't know how he would react to that.

"Katie." a doctor said.

Katie looked over after she hung up.

"Um…I can't do this today. Something just happened and I have to be with my friend right now." Katie said before she ran out of the clinic.

10 minutes later Katie looked as Randy's car pulled up in front of her and the clinic. She watched as he got out of the car.

"Abortion clinic?" Randy asked.

Katie didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"You were going to get an abortion?!" Randy yelled.

"What was I supposed to do? You don't care about me or the baby, my parents don't know about this, and Kelly has her own problems! I can't do this by myself and that was all I could think of doing."

Katie looked down as she lets tears roll down her cheeks.

Randy looked at Katie then hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Randy muttered.

Katie looked at Randy before she pushed him away from her.

"It's going to take more then that for me to trust you again. You walked out on me Randy and just left me in that room as I cried." Katie said.

Randy sighed.

"I needed time to think but I swear to you that I will do anything I can to gain your trust back." Randy said.

Katie nodded.

"Now come on we have to get to that wedding chapel." Katie said before she got into the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly looked at herself in the mirror as she wore a white dress and white heels. It wasn't anything special but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was marrying Evan. At least one of her plans was becoming a reality. Was she only doing this being of Evan dying soon? Possibly but it also gave her some hope that they would end up being together forever. Kelly then heard a door opening and saw her friend Katie.

"Katie." Kelly said with a smile before she hugged her friend.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Why are you here Kelly? If you're thinking by marrying Evan it will keep him from dying it won't." Katie said.

"How can you say that to me? You know how much that is killing me Katie." Kelly said.

"It's the truth Kelly, do you think that marrying Evan will get him to stay?" Katie asked.

Kelly looked at Katie before she nodded and burst into tears.

"He wouldn't leave if we got married! Katie we're supposed to be together forever!" Kelly sobbed.

Katie looked at Kelly before she went over to her and hugged her.

"I know Kelly I know. I know it's hard to accept the fact that he's dying but he is and I'm so very sorry Kelly. I truly am." Katie said.

"Katie he's dying! He's really dying!" Kelly sobbed as she hugged her friend and cried on her shoulder.

"I know." Katie said as she started crying.

Kelly moved away from Katie then looked at herself in the mirror then cried even more.

Katie stared at Kelly then went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh, you have to go get married." Katie said.

Kelly looked at Katie.

"But there's no point." Kelly said.

"Yes there is, I know all you've dreamed about was becoming…Mrs. Sydal and you will become Mrs. Sydal today." Katie said.

Kelly sobbed before she hugged Katie.

"You're such a good friend Katie, is Torrie coming?" Kelly asked.

"No I don't think she really cares either, she's crying over John finding someone better then her." Katie said.

Kelly chuckled a little.

"Torrie was a bitch to him and everyone else, I guess I don't really need her here. She would only make things worse." Kelly said.

Katie nodded then quickly fixed Kelly's make up and hair.

"There good as new." Katie said with a smile.

"Thanks Katie, I'm so glad I have you here." Kelly said.

"Don't worry, I'm always here for you. Oh and Candice and Chris called me the other day and couldn't believe what's been going on and wish they could be here for you." Katie said.

"I miss them, too bad they went on that cruise." Kelly said.

"Yeah I miss them too." Katie said.

"So how's the baby?" Kelly asked.

Katie looked down.

"Katie?" Kelly asked.

"I'm thinking about getting an abortion." Katie muttered.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly don't worry about it, lets just get you married." Katie said.

"No. You've been here for me now I'm going to be here for you." Kelly said.

"Can it just wait? You need to get married more then I need to talk about this." Katie said.

Kelly sighed.

"Okay." Kelly muttered.

After 20 minutes Kelly and Evan were exchanging vows. After Evan said his the priest repeated the words to Kelly.

"I Barbara Jean Blank take the Matthew Joseph Sydal to be my lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do we…" Kelly paused as she looked at Evan with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Katie and Randy watched on with tears in their eyes as they watched the ceremony.

"Part." Kelly said then closed her eyes and looked down as she felt Evan pull her into a hug as she cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**One month later.**

Kelly smiled as she looked over at her husband Evan. She watched as he slept peacefully on the bed. She felt so lucky that she still had Evan and was so happy that he was her husband. Kelly knew when she returned home next month when their vacation was over that her parents would be angry that she got married but she would let that wait until then. All she wanted to do now was enjoy the time she had with Evan now. She slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom then got dressed before she walked out of the bathroom to see Evan sitting up in bed.

"Hey sweetie." Kelly said with a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Sydal." Evan said with a smile.

Kelly's smile widened before she ran over to Evan and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad to hear that come from your mouth." Kelly said.

"It feels good to say it." Evan said as he held Kelly in his arms.

Kelly giggled as she looked at Evan.

"Do you want something to eat? I can make you whatever you want." Kelly said.

"I want a giant cupcake." Evan said with a grin.

Kelly smacked Evan playfully on the arm.

"I can't make that." Kelly said.

"You just said you can make whatever I want." Evan said with a chuckle.

"I meant something realistic dumbass." Kelly said.

"That wasn't very nice." Evan said with a pout.

"I'm sorry, I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes." Kelly said before she kissed Evan on the lips.

"Okay I'll just pretend that's a cupcake." Evan said.

Kelly looked at Evan with a giggle then went into the kitchen.

After twenty minutes Kelly and Evan were walking on the beach.

"You know I never thought I would marry you after what happened." Kelly muttered.

"I know and I didn't think I would marry you either but I'm glad I did so I'm guaranteed to have my last moments with you." Evan said.

Kelly looked at Evan then just hugged him.

"I love you." Kelly muttered.

"I love you too, with all my heart." Evan said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie sighed softly.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Torrie won't stop bugging me text messages about how depressed she is about John." Katie said.

"Tell her to leave you alone." Randy said.

"I did but then she called me crying like crazy and I told her that I was sorry." Katie said.

"What did you do that for?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." Katie said with a moan before she ate a strawberry.

Randy put his hand out.

"Give me your phone." Randy said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Just give it." Randy said.

Katie gave Randy her phone then watched as he threw it on the floor and stepped on it.

"Randy!" Katie yelled before she glared at him.

"I solved the problem." Randy said.

"No you broke my new phone!" Katie yelled before she got up and smacked Randy on the back of the head.

Katie then walked out of their room and walked to the elevator.

Randy groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I was just trying to help." Randy muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie walked outside of the hotel then noticed Evan and Kelly and smiled a little before she went over to a stand. She ordered a smoothie before she started walking again until she came face to face with her ex friend Torrie Wilson.

"What do you want Torrie?" Katie asked.

"Why are you being mean to me I haven't done anything wrong." Torrie said.

"All you've done is complain over John, get over it already. You were a bitch to him and everyone else. You only care about yourself Torrie and when Kelly was in tears a month ago and about to get married where were you? I've had enough of you Tor and so has everyone else so goodbye." Katie said.

She tried to walk away but Torrie pulled her back.

"How dare you say all of that after everything I've done for you?!" Torrie yelled.

"You've done nothing for me so just leave me the hell alone and leave John alone because he called me yesterday and said he was happy with Nicole." Katie said then turned around again.

"You little bitch!" Torrie yelled before she pushed Katie towards the stairs that led down to the beach.

"Ah!" Katie screamed before she fell back and landed hard onto the stairs then rolled down them.

Kelly looked over and saw Katie fall down the stairs after Torrie pushed her.

"Katie!" Kelly yelled before she ran with Evan to her best friend.

She got down to Katie's side as Evan ran inside to get Randy.

"Kelly! The baby!" Katie cried as she had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Don't worry Katie, the baby will be okay." Kelly said.

Kelly looked up at Torrie then glared.

"You evil little bitch!" Kelly yelled.

"She deserved it!" Torrie yelled before she walked away.

Kelly shook her head then pulled her cell phone out and called 911. She looked up as Randy and Evan came running back.

"Oh my god! Katie! What happened?!" Randy yelled with worry in his eyes.

He then looked down at Katie's stomach.

"Oh god no." Randy muttered.

"The baby's going to be fine and so is Katie. The ambulance is going to be here soon." Kelly said.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he looked down at Katie with tears in his eyes.

"Torrie pushed Katie down the stairs, I don't know why she just did." Kelly said as she gently rubbed Katie's arm as she tried to comfort her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Kelly, Evan, and Randy were in the waiting room as they sat on the chairs anxiously for news about Katie.

"I should have known this would happen, I never should have let her leave." Randy said.

"Randy no one could have know this would have happened." Evan said.

"Yeah, all of us just have to hope everything is fine." Kelly said as she wiped away a tear.

Randy nodded then buried his face into his hands.

Kelly looked at Randy then heard the door open and saw the doctor.

"Guys." Kelly muttered.

Randy and Evan looked at the doctor then stood up

"Are Katie and the baby okay?" Randy asked.

"Katie's fine…but I'm sorry she lost the baby." the doctor said.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly, Evan, and Randy followed the doctor to Katie's room then slowly opened the door then went in. They saw Katie sitting on the bed sitting up and looking down, they didn't have to see her face to know that she was crying. Kelly slowly went over to Katie and hugged her.

"Katie I'm so sorry." Kelly whispered.

Katie just continued staring down at the bed as she cried harder.

Kelly gently rubbed Katie's back then looked up at Randy as he just stood by the door and looking down at the floor.

"Evan maybe we should give Randy and Katie some time alone." Kelly said.

"No! I don't to be alone with him ever again!" Katie yelled as she picked her head up.

Randy looked up at Katie with hurt and confusion on his face.

"Katie what do you mean you don't want to be near Randy ever again?" Kelly asked.

"What do you think I mean by that? I hate him Randy killed my baby!" Katie yelled as she glared at Randy through her tears.

"Katie no he didn't, Torrie did." Evan said.

"I know but Randy told her to. He never cared about my baby so he told Torrie to kill it so he wouldn't have to deal with having it anymore." Katie said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's not true! You know very well that I loved that baby!" Randy yelled.

"No you didn't! You wanted it to die! You said it before you weren't ready for this but I never thought you would do something so cruel!" Katie cried.

"Katie I didn't want this to I happen! I swear to god I didn't want to this to happen to you, to the baby, to us." Randy said as he walked over to Katie.

He gently put a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Katie screamed as she pushed Randy away from her then held onto Kelly and cried on her shoulder.

"Randy…maybe you should leave." Kelly said softly.

Randy looked at Kelly then at Katie with tears in his eyes before he turned and walked to the door.

"I hate you! You hear me Randy I hate you!" Katie yelled.

Randy looked down and fought hard to keep the tears in his eyes from falling before he left the room.

"Katie shh, stop yelling." Kelly said as she rubbed Katie's back.

"I hate him." Katie muttered as she cried.

Kelly closed her eyes as she held Katie. It hurt her to see her best friend upset and to know the one that really caused all this was their ex best friend Torrie Wilson. She would never have thought that Torrie would do something so evil.

"Um…I'm going to go get something to drink." Evan lied.

Kelly looked at Evan and nodded then watched him leave. She knew that he was lying and that he was going to go talk to Randy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan slowly walked the halls as he looked for Randy. He pulled out his cell phone and called Randy's number but didn't get an answer.

"Randy where are you?" Evan asked with a sigh.

He continued walking around until he went outside and saw Randy leaning on a wall smoking.

"Randy what are you doing?!" Evan yelled.

"I'm trying to think." Randy muttered.

"You're smoking! You promised Katie you wouldn't smoke anymore!" Evan yelled.

"Well it's kind of hard not to when you're being blamed for killing your own unborn child!" Randy yelled

"You still promised her." Evan said.

"The person I promised isn't the same person in that hospital anymore." Randy said.

"Randy she's just upset. Katie needed to lash out on someone and unfortunately it was you but you have to know that Katie still loves you." Evan said.

"No she doesn't. Didn't you hear her she said she hated me." Randy muttered.

"She didn't mean that Randy, she didn't mean anything she said. I'm very sure she knows that you didn't kill the baby but..I bet it's hard for her to believe that Torrie could have killed it because they used to be so close." Evan said.

Randy shook his head.

"No…I did kill the baby." Randy said.

"Randy no you didn't." Evan said.

"Yes I did! I walked out on her when she told me she was pregnant and then I let her go out of our room by herself. I should have known something would happen! Evan I should have known!" Randy yelled before he turned and punched the wall.

Evan grabbed Randy then pulled him away from the wall.

"Randy calm down!" Evan yelled.

Randy looked down as tears started falling from his eyes.

"I can't believe all of this happened." Randy muttered.

"I know. I can't either now put out the cigarette and get rid of the others so we can go back inside." Evan said.

Randy turned then put his cigarette into the disposal bin before throwing away the rest of the cigarettes.

"Now come on." Evan said before they both went back into the hospital.

Randy nodded then followed Evan in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly looked at Katie as she slept then heard the door open and saw Evan. She smiled a little.

"Hey…where's Randy?" Kelly asked.

"In the waiting room." Evan said before he sat down next to Kelly.

"I feel so sorry for Katie and Randy." Kelly said.

"Me too." Evan said as he hugged Kelly.

Kelly looked at Evan with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that one day she wouldn't have Evan and didn't know if she could live without him.

"Evan." Kelly muttered.

"Yeah?" Evan asked.

"I just want you to know that I love you so so much." Kelly said.

"I love you too…are you okay?" Evan asked.

"No. I don't know I'll be able to handle life without you." Kelly said.

Evan looked at Kelly before he hugged her tighter.

"I won't ever leave you Kelly, I'll always be in your heart." Evan said.

Kelly gulped then looked into Evan's eyes and nodded before she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked.

"I need to do something." Kelly said before she walked out of the room.


End file.
